In transfusion and transplant medicine, the transfusion of blood or blood components sometimes results in TA-GVHD (Transfusion Associated-Graft-Versus-Host Disease). Although rare, TA-GVHD results in a mortality rate of greater than 90% of cases, when this complication occurs. At this time there is no known, effective treatment for TA-GVHD. Without available treatment, the only method of dealing with TA-GVHD is prevention. Today, the only accepted method of prevention for TA-GVHD is in the FDA prescribed dose of ionizing radiation, provided by either gamma emitting radioactive sources or by X-ray sources, applied to pre-transfused, blood and blood components in transfusion medicine. However, cost and size of commercially available X-ray source irradiation equipment prevents deployment at all transfusion facilities and other locations where blood transfusions occur.